Someone Found Shadow
by Narisha-is-here
Summary: Shadow is found! but who is this wolf girl? And can Amy tell anyone how she feels about Shadow? read and see!
1. Chapter1

You know SA2? Well you might want to watch every scene with AMY and SHADOW to find why I think these 2 would be perfect for each other.  
  
And you know the deal, I do not own Sonic and other Sonic Characters in any way,  
and I'm sorry if you no like Fan chars but don't worry, I don't like coupling fan chars with Sonic chars.  
  
It's the same as usual, Amy walks around the streets looking for her hero, she sighs heavily, she remembers the ark… and Shadow, she could swear that she could hear his voice sometimes.  
Just the last thing she remembers him saying.  
  
"I've got to go now, I have to keep my promise to Maria… and you."  
  
Amy stared at the blank blue sky, then blinked several times, 'what's going on? am I missing Shadow? I barely knew him….' she thought to herself as she gazed ever longing to the sky. 'Well it wouldn't matter…. He didn't survive…'  
  
Just then a blue blur races past, Amy jumps in shock then realizes who it was and screamed happily "Hey! Sonikku!!!"  
  
The blur stopped, Sonic Stretched and waved at Amy, 'Ever since the ark incident he's been much nicer, probably because he knows now that life can't last forever and your loved ones might go at any moment. But he still won't admit that he likes me!!!'  
  
Amy ran over to him "Hey Sonic, w-want to go have lunch?"  
  
Sonic shrugged and looked up to the sky, "Sorry, but I feel adventure calling me." He ginned, waved and quickly ran off.  
  
Amy frowned, he may be nicer but he still won't have lunch with me…. She sighed heavily, then walked back to her apartment.  
  
/'=-In a Forest-='  
  
A young wolf girl sat by an unconscious hedgehog, wiping blood of his partially burnt body. She found him just this morning, he broke the branches above and made a crater with his hard impact. The lightly coloured wolf wiped sweat off her for-head, it was tiring her to take care of the dark coloured hedgehog. The bells on her hat chimed all together as she got up and ran over to a river to wash the rag she used. She has bells on her gloves and socks too. They all ring at the same time, very noisy but very pretty noises. The young wolf is wearing long dark blue pants and a matching top with a dark yellow belt, her green hat is large with yellow lining (that's where the bells are attached and same with the gloves and shoes)  
  
The wolf girl with her blonde fringe waving in her face, she looked back at the unconscious hedgehog and tilted her head. He looked strange, other than the burns of course. His black fur, red stripes, strange shoes, but it didn't matter, this is the first creature she's had contact with in a long time and it seemed to be her job to protect him and nurse him back to health. She flicked her tail and ran back to him, she continued to wipe the blood and scares.  
  
/'=-Amy's apartment-='  
  
Amy found herself thinking of Shadow more and more, she couldn't help it, it seemed like she had to and even though he was gone she wished he had survived. She would probably give up you know who's life for him back =D. Amy curled her hair with her finger, she could go bother Sonic but.... it would take all day to find him, he could hide at tails' lab, or on Knuckles' island. Amy almost fell asleep except there was a knock on her front door.  
  
Amy groaned, "Coming!"  
  
She pulled herself up and trudged to the door, opening it she saw.... no one..... "Hey what the??" she stuck her head out and saw no one. Amy scratched her head and looked down the hallways, just next to her door was a note stuck to the wall, with a paper bag hanging off it. Amy stared at it for a moment, then grabbed it and closed the door.  
  
"What's this?" Amy said as she walked into her living room, she looked over the note and then read it again. Amy could barely believe what she was reading, it said:  
  
To Amy Rose,  
  
I Trust you with this information, for Sonic would not care, Tails is too busy,  
Knuckles is.... I don't like him.  
and so on so forth, you Amy I believe, should hear the wonderful news..... Shadow The Ultimate life form is Alive and getting better.  
he is being taken care of in the forest close to where you live,  
go there and look for a girl with dark blue clothing.  
  
Good luck From A little helper  
  
Amy rubbed her eyes, still being unable to believe this, she opened the paper bag, it had inside: 3 photographs, one of Shadow, unconscious and bleeding alone in the forestry area. The next Photo has a Wolf girl wiping him with a rag. The third one is of.... Amy, Gazing at the sky.  
  
Amy gasped, "Who is this person??"  
  
Amy felt her heart racing, she was scared but also excited. It was weird having someone she didn't know, give her a letter and photo's of the thought to be dead hedgehog. 'What should I do?' Amy thought to herself, 'I KNOW!' She giggled and ran towards the phone.  
  
-Dial numbers-  
-Ringing noise-  
-picking up noise-  
  
"Hello, this is Rouge speaking, what d'ya want?" Said the feminine voice on the other side.  
  
"Hey Rouge I ummm need that bracelet Sonic gave you up on the Ark!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE" Amy pleaded, she would have fallen on her knees except she knew Rouge wouldn't see it.  
  
"Why the hell for?" Rouge asked confusingly.  
  
Amy thought for a moment 'I need a lie... oh gawd' "I uhhh, ummm.... It's A Surprise!"  
  
The other end stayed silent for awhile, then she heard Rouge talking, but to someone else that was in the room, then Rouge said to Amy, "alright but don't lose it"  
  
"I won't" Amy giggled.  
  
/'=-Forest-='(I would name it but I can't decide on a name)  
  
The Wolf girl sighed and looked at the sky, the clear blue sky seemed endless, good for napping, she yawned. She looked at the hedgehog again, "You'll be fine if I nap won't you?"  
She giggled, "I think you will" she smiled and laid back, crossing her legs and putting her hands up behind her head. She took one more peek at the dark hedgehog then closed her eyes.  
  
/'=-Amy's apartment-='  
  
Amy paced around the room, 'Gawd Rouge! how long does it take to get from where ever you are to here?!?!'  
  
Amy's ears flicked when she heard the familiar sounds of wings flapping, she jumped happily and Rouge flew in through the window. Rouge Stretched her wings and arms the looked at Amy.  
  
"sooooo, where is it?" Amy said curiously as she tried to see where Rouge had it.  
  
"Come on, girl to girl, why do you need it?" Rouge demanded.  
  
Amy put her ears back and pouted, "It's a secret...." she murmurs.  
  
Rouge put her hands on her hips, then shrugs," I suppose you have some silly reason, just don't give it back to Sonic.... I don't think that would be smart" Rouge yanks the golden band out of her pocket(she's wearing a blue tank top and jeans so she does indeed have pockets) and throws it to Amy.  
  
"Thank you-" Amy says cheerfully.  
  
"yeah no prob, but like I said, don't lose it or give it to Sonic." Rouge then did her two finger salute and flapped her wings and flew out the open window.  
  
Amy felt her heart melt, she was going to see Shadow, and everyone thought he was dead. Amy raced around her apartment and found a red coat, she slid the bracelet into one pocket and did up the buttons. Amy locked her door and galloped down the hall, the stairs and then down the street.  
  
Nothing could stop her on her way to see Shadow, she didn't care what crazy thing went through her head now, she knew that there was something between her and Shadow, and maybe just maybe.... it could turn into the love that never occurred between her and Sonic.  
  
/'=-Near the Forest-='(yeah we know, the unnamed one-)  
  
After quiet a lot of running she found herself at the forest, not too far from the town, she was getting tired but couldn't stop, she had to see Shadow as soon as possible. Finding out that someone you thought was dead is Definitely alive, makes Amy run ever faster.  
  
Dang I got flamed, that's not cool.... Well I will change the story and chapters and HOPE that it don't get flamed again  
have fun reading 


	2. Chapter2

I do not own Sonic Chars in any way, but dang, don't ya wish someone with the most awesome idea's owned him? oh and sorry I forgot to tell you, the wolf girl is a bright creamish colour -.  
  
Amy ran through the large forest area, she glanced in every direction until.... her eyes set on a VERY familiar hedgehog.  
  
"Shadow" She gasped, her heart throbbed faster and she raced towards him, then she spotted someone else, a young female wolf sleeping near Shadow.  
  
"She's the one from the photo...." Amy murmured, she saw the wolf's ear flicker and Amy covered her mouth.  
  
The Girl stretched her arms and yawned loudly, "uuhhhh helloo...." Amy mutters.  
  
The wolf girl stared at Amy for a second then jumped to her feet, her calm expression she had when sleeping was completely gone and replaced with anger.  
  
"Hey hey calm down," Amy said and motioned with her hands, "I.. I urrr, I'm here to help Shadow" Amy pointed at Shadow.  
  
The wolf perked her ears up and then looked at the still unconscious hedgehog, she shook her head, "How do you know that's his name??" she said with a growl.  
  
Amy gulped, "he's my friend... please let me take him back to my place."  
  
The wolf girl growled and lowered her ears," How can I trust you?! you could be one of 'THEM'!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"'Them?'" Amy asked eagerly," Who is 'Them?'"  
  
Amy could see tears swelling up in the girls eyes, she blinked hard and the tears rolled down her cheeks. "My Name Is Narisha! and... 'THEY' took away my family...." Narisha covered her eyes and sulked.  
  
Amy put out a hand, "I'm so sorry..."  
  
Narisha Pushed her hand away and stared angrily, "NO-ONE's TAKING MY FRIEND!" She growls.  
  
Amy gasps, and looks at Shadow sadly, then it clicks! 'THE BRACELET!'  
  
Amy put her hand her pocket and Narisha crouches, probably ready to attack, she pulls out Shadow's bracelet and shows Narisha.  
  
"It belongs to Shadow, see for yourself." Amy said with her new found courage.  
  
Narisha eyed the bracelet, then turned her head and looked at Shadow, one of his bracelets were missing. Narisha looked back at Amy, "your gonna take him away...forever...aren't you..." more tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"you can come stay with me, I insist, you did help Shadow for as long as you knew he was here didn't you?"  
  
Narisha nods and sniffles, she wipes her eyes and forces a smile, "will you be my friend?"  
  
Amy nodded and even found herself crying a bit, "of course"  
  
Narisha ran off for a while and came back with a large raggedy blanket, she assured Amy it would work fine for carrying 'Shadow' to Amy's place.  
  
There was just a couple of things that bothered Amy, like who took her family? why's she all alone in this forest? Did Amy really look that mean and terrible that she would take Shadow away and leave her all alone?  
  
After carrying Shadow a long way the two neared the city, Narisha's ears went down, she mustn't be used of these kind of places. Amy was surprised that Narisha's attitude had changed so quickly back there but.... how are they gonna get Shadow back to Amy's place without anyone noticing?  
  
Narisha whispered to Amy ".... is anyone gonna look weird at us for carrying 'Shadow' like this?"  
  
Amy nodded and thought out loud, "well uuuhhhh.... we could ummm.....roll him up and pretend he's a baby!" she laughed.  
  
Narisha giggled and they lower Shadow to the ground and wrapped the blanket round Shadow, "Hey umm what's your name?"  
  
Amy smiled widely, "Amy Rose" she gladly told her new friend.  
  
Narisha nodded and grinned, then picked Shadow up and cradled him in front of her, 'dang she's strong O.O' Amy thought to herself.  
  
They walked into the city and Narisha just held Shadow close and walked very close to Amy. Some people looked and others waved, but no one asked about whatever was wrapped up in the blanket. They made it safely to Amy's Apartment, Narisha laid Shadow down on the couch and then fell onto the floor and sighed heavily.  
  
Amy laughed "hey you alright? need anything to eat or drink?"  
  
"no I'm good" Narisha smiled and waved her hand, then she looked at Shadow.  
  
Amy looked at her for awhile then had a thought, "oh hey, I bet your wondering how I knew you were there hey?" Narisha stared at Amy and then nodded slowly. "Thought so" Amy said cheerfully then picked up the note that she had left on the small table near the door. She walked over to Narisha and sat next to her and passed her the note. Narisha read over it and scratched her head, then she passed it back to Amy, "who gave you the note?" Narisha asked quietly.  
  
"I dunno, there was a knock at the door and when I opened it all I could see was this note hanging near the door with photo's in a paper bag" Amy replied and looked at the note again.  
  
Narisha stared at the floor with half closed eyes, then she yawned and blinked a couple of times, turning to Amy she asked quietly "do you have somewhere I can sleep?"  
  
"Sure do" Amy said cheerfully, she got up and jogged happily into another room. She grabbed a fold out bed and blanket and ran back into the living room. Amy put the bed near the wall and threw the blanket onto it, "there ya go" Amy smiled and watched Narisha walk over and fall onto the bed. Amy giggled and patted her on the back, "sleep well."  
  
Amy walked over to Shadow and looked at his scares, most of the wounds he had in the photo were gone, which probably ment he was going to recover very quickly. It may have only been somewhere past lunch time but Amy was tired from all that had happened so she went to her bedroom and fell asleep.  
  
/'=-Later that evening-='  
  
It was starting to get dark Amy woke up and looked sleepily out her window, traffic and people going by could be heard. Amy rolled over and yawned loudly, "I should check on Shadow.." she muttered before another yawn. She pushed the covers off and slowly she got off the bed and walked into the living room. Amy eyed the couch and held her breath, Shadow was... gone...  
  
Amy looked around the room and whispered, "Shadow?? Shadow??" then her eye caught sight of what appeared to be a hedgehog sitting on the fire escape. Amy tilted her head then slowly walked towards the window that lead onto the fire escape, she stuck her head out the window and stared at the Black and red hedgehog. Amy's heart sank and she felt so cheerful, she climbed out and sat next to him.  
  
Shadow looked at her for a moment then continued to stare at the sky, "What's wrong Shadow?" Amy whispered, since she knew Narisha would still be sleeping.  
  
"Why did I survive?" Shadow asked and looked at his left wrist, this bracelet was brighter and in better condition than the other one.  
  
Amy glanced at the street down below, "maybe... because you have others on earth who would like you to survive..."  
  
Shadow looked at Amy and he felt some strange feelings in his gut, "but who would miss me?"  
  
Amy blushed and fidgeted with her fringe, "well... I would..."  
  
Shadow blushed and looked the other way, then he stood up, "we should go back inside.... it's getting cold out here...."  
  
They climbed back through the window and Shadow looked at Narisha for a moment, Amy patted his shoulder and said "She helped you in the forest, you should thank her when she wakes up"  
  
Shadow stared Amy, "how did I get here?"  
  
"I got a note and found Narisha and you in the forest, you were unconscious" Amy whispered, "so we carried you back here, it was only earlier today too"  
  
"Then I owe you a thank you as well" Shadow smiled, he felt drawn to Amy and he put his hands on her hips and they kissed, Amy must have liked it because she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they stopped they both stared at each other for a little while, Amy blushed and giggled, Shadow grinned and trudged back to the couch and fell down onto it.  
  
Amy shook her head, she was kinda dazed, then trotted up to the back of the couch, "hey you hungry?" she asked and found she was kind of short of breath.  
  
Shadow laughed and looked at her, then he nodded, Amy grinned and ran into the kitchen. Shadow put his feet up onto a small table near the couch, he looked at the wolf girl, then shrugged and waited quietly for Amy to come back into the room. He didn't need to wonder about this strange feeling he was getting around Amy, for it was the same feeling he had for Maria.... was it love?  
  
dang I'll have to get shadow to thank Narisha for saving him.  
(joking session here)  
Me: hey Shadow! thank Narisha for saving your sorry lil butt.  
Shadow: I don't want to Me: oh yeah :D (pulls out branding iron)  
Shadow: O.o okay okay(sigh) thank you Narisha.  
Narisha: no problem, just don't hurt me cos the author's being mean k?  
Shadow: oh I won't )  
Me: O.O oh crud 


	3. Chapter3

Welcome back I'm glad you like this story so fair, how do I know? well you've just read this haven't you? Chapter3 Would you like to know who this wolf girl is? who hasn't seen or talked to anyone in YEARS?  
have fun reading and as we all know I do not own Sonic Characters in anyway(WHY OH WHY)  
anyhow have fun and tell me what you think, even if its bad I'd like to know.  
  
Amy cooked up some burgers and brang them in to Shadow, he was sitting quietly and looking at the walls, probably at the Sonic posters. Amy sighed and sat next to Shadow, then handed him a burger, Amy smiled and giggled, "Hey can I have another 'thank you'?"  
  
Shadow looked at her blankly then realized what she ment and laughed, he stared at the pink hedgehog, she giggled and flicked at her skirt.(and don't everyone know that Amy has the cutest giggle!) Amy played with her hair then she looked at Shadow, "you know..... I only have a crush on Sonic.... a silly little girly crush, he could never be my boyfriend."  
  
Shadow nodded slowly as he glanced at the posters on the walls, he bit of some burger and chewed. Amy watched closely(probably wants to know if he likes it), Shadow bit off some more and finished off the burger rather quickly, Amy giggled happily and brushed the crumbs off Shadows chest. "You know Shadow..." Amy said then laid her head on Shadow's chest, she could hear his heart beating faster and faster. "I knew there was something special about you... when we first met"  
  
Shadow laughed at that "you mean your surprise hug?" Shadow asked with a smirk.  
  
"yeah... It seemed hard to believe you were working with Eggman..." Amy muttered softly. She slowly fell asleep and Shadow just stroked her hair softly.  
  
/'=-Next Morning-='  
  
Narisha scratched her head making her bells chime and murmured sleepily, "I think there's fleas in here....", she pushed herself up and looked around the room. Then she giggled and brushed her hair out of her face. Then she took a glance at the couch and smirked widely, then she whispered quietly to herself "yeeees Amy, your a 'friend'." She giggled a bit more then got to her feet and stretched, she almost fell back down but there was a knock at the door. Narisha tilted her head as if to question the noise, she looked at the two sleeping hedgehogs and shrugged, "I'll get it" She whispered.  
  
Narisha's bells rang softly she walked to the door and opened it, she looked around and there was no one, "oookay.... What's going on here?" She looked at the wall and there hung a note, she gasped and grabbed the note and quickly shut the door. She slid down against the door and read the note.  
  
To Amy,  
  
Good thing you picked up Shadow I saw GUN stomping around the area just this morning hope you and the wolf girl get along well and take care of Shadow.  
  
Good luck once again From A little helper  
  
Narisha sighed and put the note on the table near the door, "who is this person? How do they know Shadow? and who is GUN?" Narisha spoke quietly to herself. Narisha looked at the Amy and Shadow again, they looked to perfectly pieced together, so cute.  
  
She covered her mouth when she saw Shadow begin to wake up, he opened his eyes slowly and spotted Narisha, he sat up and looked around. Narisha rubbed her arm and muttered "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you...."  
  
Shadow shrugged and then looked at Amy, she looked so peaceful he didn't want to move her. Narisha just watched Shadow, he moved the hair out of Amy's face and looked at Narisha, she just grinned widely and then got to her feet. "Thank you for helping me..... Amy told me you found me in the forest and took care of me." Shadow said quietly.  
  
Narisha nodded, she didn't know how to reply, so she just scratched her head and giggled.  
  
"I well.... I walk every day, it was good luck that I found you." Narisha whispered, "I don't normally go that way..."  
  
Shadow shrugged and laid back, he couldn't get up unless he woke up Amy, so he'll just lay there for awhile. Narisha smiled slightly and then got to her feet and walked into the kitchen to get a snack.  
  
/'=-Later-='(lunch time I think)  
  
Amy had wanted to show EVERYONE that Shadow was alive, he didn't feel too keen to see all the others again, after all, Amy was the ONLY one that missed him. Amy and Narisha Plotted in the kitchen, they decided to DRAG Shadow out and buy him some stuff, then show him to the others.  
  
Shadow Strongly disagreed," I'm not like a doll! you can't show me off or dress me up ".  
  
"But Shadow.... we want you to look your best" Amy whimpered.  
  
Shadow sighed, it was SO hard to say no to Amy, "I am okay with going out but... I don't want new stuff, my old gloves and shoes are fine."  
  
Amy and Narisha exchanged glances, one of them spoke up,"uh Shadow your shoes and gloves are like, burnt and the only thing in good condition is the bracelet that Sonic gave to Rouge" Amy told Shadow while pointing her fingers at his shoes. Shadow looked down at his shoes, and indeed they had been burnt and looked a little ummm old, Shadow sighed again "Fine.... but they'd better not be anything like Sonic's."  
  
Amy and Narisha grinned widely and then they both grabbed one of Shadow's hands and pulled him out of the apartment complex and out onto the street. Shadow covered his eyes from the sun and looked around the busy street, some people were looking at them and Shadow felt uneasy. "Are you sure it's safe to be out here?" Shadow whispered to Amy. Amy just nodded and dragged Shadow past the people staring.  
  
They made their way to a shop, Shadow just sat on a stool (his bored look suggest he didn't want new shoes) Amy and Narisha constantly came running back to Shadow with other shoes for him to try on. Until Amy found the perfect pair, they looked kinda like his old ones cept without the rocket bits and a bit more black, he put them on and sighed, "Are we done now?" Shadow yawned.  
  
Narisha giggled "Not yet, we have to get you new gloves first" and with that the girls gripped Shadow's arms and dragged him to the part of the store that sold gloves. Just like before... Shadow was trying on every glove the girls brang him, then he spotted a pair he thought looked kind of cool, well as cool as a pair of gloves could get XD. The pair of white gloves with silver wristbands and a dark green tag over lapping the rest of the glove, it looked very much like his own, except different colours and different design.  
  
Amy giggled happily, "you want these ones?" Shadow nodded, they seemed the best ones there, the only ones without a Sonic logo maybe XD. Amy paid for the shoes and gloves and then they went to the park to have ice cream and maybe bump into a certain blue hedgehog. They brought some Ice cream and got comfy on a park bench where they MADE Shadow put his new shoes and gloves on.  
  
Shadow eyed every movement in the park and beyond that, Amy waved her hand in front of his face and said, "heeey, Shadow, your ice cream is melting"  
  
Shadow looked at his ice cream and shrugged, "I don't want it" he said softly and passed it to Amy, Narisha ran off after eating her ice cream, she climbed a tree and laid in it. Shadow leaned back and crossed his leg (if you didn't know this is probably one of his coolest poses). He smirked and his ears pricked up, if Amy were a chao she'd have a question mark above her head, Shadow opened one eye and a blur raced through, at the same time Shadow had said, "Long time no see, Faker."  
  
The blur stopped at the park gates and turned slowly, Sonic saw Shadow just sitting on the bench and looking better than ever, no burns no injuries, nothing wrong with him. "Shadow?" Sonic rubbed his eyes, Amy waved happily, "Hey Sonikku". Sonic smiled and said as he walked towards the other 2 hedgehogs, "Hey, I thought you would have learnt by now who's the real Sonic round here."  
  
Shadow just snickered, "I know, anyway I wouldn't want to be just like you, then I would need an emerald to chaos control."  
  
Sonic looked dumbfounded, not only was Shadow alive, but he could chaos control without an emerald. He did a thumbs up, "Well then, I'll see you around, maybe we can race one time" Sonic said then raced off. Amy smiled gleefully, then looked around for Narisha, "aaawwww, Narisha you didn't get to meet Sonikku" She yelled to the tree Narisha was resting in. Narisha jumped out of the tree and shook here head, "no, I've already seen him around before, he runs around the forest near my home" She said softly.  
  
Amy tilted her head then giggled "Alright then, but maybe next time you can meet face to face."  
  
Narisha nodded and they all decided they should go back, Shadow was tired of being outside. After they got back there was yet another note on the door, but only Narisha saw it because she ran to the apartment first, she wanted Shadow to race her but he didn't feel like it. Narisha threw the note in here large hat and waited for Amy to open the door.  
  
They all got comfortable and Amy went into the kitchen to make some dinner, Shadow looked across the room at Narisha, who had found herself very puzzled with a rubix cube. Shadow laughed when she made it worse than it already was, Narisha just giggled and played with it more, Amy started singing a song in the kitchen. Shadow turned to Narisha and said, "Are you going to tell Amy about the note?"  
  
Narisha stared at the black and red hedgehog, pretend as though she knew nothing, Shadow pointed to her hat.  
  
hey i hope your liking my story, cya next chapter 


	4. Chapter4

Welcome to Chapter 4! longer chapters, more story, better spelling, enjoy reading =D.  
  
Narisha sweat dropped, and smiled stupidly, "I don't think it matters..... do you?" she coughed when Amy entered the room with what appeared to be.... BURGERS!! yaaaay. Narisha giggled and shoved some burger into her mouth, Shadow had 2(lucky guy), Amy had 1 and some more on a plate if anyone was still hungry.  
  
Narisha finished her burger then pulled off her hat and passed the note to Amy, Amy gave a questioning look but just read the note.  
  
To Who ever reads this first,  
  
I can no longer give you little messages GUN has been looking for me and they almost caught me near your apartment I will have to say farewell and hope no danger comes your way keep an eye out for GUN, they might still be looking for Shadow.  
  
From A little helper  
  
Amy tilted her head, then looked at Narisha, she just fidgeted with her hair then she said "I didn't think you would need to read it, but Shadow told me to show you."  
  
Shadow nodded with a bit of a grin, "she took it from the side of the door before we came up." Amy smiled and said cheerfully, "Doesn't matter, it's only like a goodbye note anyways. Have you read it yet?"  
  
Narisha shook her head, so Amy passed her the note and Narisha just gave a blank look after reading it. Narisha shrugged and threw the note onto the small table, Amy glanced at Shadow and he put his hand up a bit and said, "I don't need to read it."  
  
/'=-Later-='(Grubs up!! eeeew grubs....)  
  
Shadow went for a WALK, he has to walk now anyways, so Narisha and Amy were chatting while doing a bit of re-arranging and cleaning. Amy was curious and asked Narisha while they moved the couch closer to the wall "Hey Narisha.... what was your family like? how long ago did they get taken away? if you don't mind talking bout it."  
  
Narisha bit her lip but then smiled, "Well there was me, my younger brother and my mum and dad, We had a nice house at the other end of the forest. And one day.... me and my brother were out playing, like we always did." They put down the couch and sat on it with a bit of a pant, "We heard a loud noise and ran back to the house, but it was burning and I grabbed my brothers arm, he screamed and said he wanted to help mum..... so he bit my arm and ran towards the house, I would have chased him but then these men came out with heaps of weapons. They grabbed my brother and shook him hard, and I saw my Mum and Dad with the other people they had hand cuffs on. So I ran back into the forest, I didn't know what to do.... so I hid. and I had been hiding for the past 3 years....."  
  
Amy looked in shock at Narisha, "three years....." she muttered and blinked several times, "So do you think their okay?"  
  
Narisha shrugged, "If they are they don't know that I am" she murmured softly and then sighed.  
  
Amy wanted to comfort Narisha but didn't know what to say, the door opened and Shadow walked in, Amy jumped up and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek (Sonic wouldn't let her do that). Narisha laughed and threw a pillow at them, Shadow grabbed the pillow and threw it back, Narisha dived behind the couch and flicked her tail wildly. Amy and Shadow grabbed more pillows and they threw them at each other for a long while, laughing and giggling. When they finally tired out they all laid on the floor and looked at the funny dots on the ceiling, Narisha laughed and pointed at some dots, "This is like star gazing, I see...... Shadow!!" She laughed and bumped him with a pillow.  
  
Amy giggled and pounded Narisha with a pillow, then said "Well those ones look like.... a tree!"  
  
They all laughed and played around like children, Amy got to her feet and brushed off her dress, "I should make dinner, wanna help?" Amy asked.  
  
"SURE!" Narisha yelled cheerfully and happily followed Amy into the kitchen, Shadow sat up and looked around, "I guess I have to clean this mess up...."  
  
"Only if you want to" Amy said with a wink and Narisha made a WOOOO noise. Amy giggled and playfully shoved Narisha, they went into the kitchen and Amy grabbed some food while Narisha got the plates. "So what are we having?" Narisha asked while she laid out a plate, Amy yanked something out of the freezer and sweat dropped.  
  
"Well we were going to have this but.... I thinks its off" Amy said while looking strangely at the frozen thing, it's supposed to be sausages, I think. Amy threw it in the bin and pulled something else out of the freezer, "Ah these are better, same kind, better By Due Date" She said happily and laid them out on the bench. Narisha finished putting out the forks and knifes and brushed her hands together, "Well that was easy" Narisha said cheerfully.  
  
Narisha scratched her head and then said "Hey I umm, wanted to tell you something...." Amy looked interested and put the sausages in the frying pan. Narisha sat on a stool and rested her arms on her knees, "At the forest when you pulled out Shadows bracelet.... I saw Shadows past, and some of yours... if I didn't I would have attacked you for sure."  
  
Amy's eyes widened she crouched near Narisha and looked at her, "Is that why you don't trust Anyone?" she asked quietly.  
  
Narisha nodded, "I think it's a gift, I've had it for as long as I remember..."  
  
"What of Shadows past did you see?" Amy inquired.  
  
"I saw Sonic and Shadow, fighting this huge monster and then they destroyed it, they used Chaos Control to put the Ark back into space, but Shadow was weakened from the battle and he fell, before he burnt up in the atmosphere he used Chaos Control to get to safety" Narisha sniffled and wiped her nose. Amy patted her back, "So that's how you know Sonic?" Amy asked. Narisha nodded, "I also saw some of your past.... I think that's all I can see.... is the past."  
  
Amy seemed stunned, Narisha had seen some of her past, and Amy didn't know what... probably something between her and Sonic. Amy tried to say something but nothing came to mind, so she just patted Narisha's back and then turned to flip the sausages. Narisha giggled a bit and flicked her tail, "I think telling someone made it feel better" she said cheerfully and curled her blonde hair with her finger.  
  
Amy nodded with a smile then she asked "Sooooo what of my past did you see?"  
  
Narisha grinned widely, "You REALLY wanna know?" she asked with a snicker.  
  
Amy nodded slowly, Narisha giggled "WEEEELLLLL, I think it was.... I think there was something like... you were angry at Sonic so you threw his shoes out in the snow, I don't know how you got them but that's what you did" Narisha laughed, "And then you buried them, so when Sonic wanted to find them you told him you'd get his shoes if he'd take you to dinner, and he said, 'I'd rather be barefoot'" Narisha snickered.  
  
Amy laughed, "Yeah.... that was a long time ago..... it was funny too."  
  
Thank you for reading, I'll try and keep my hard work uhh working. 


	5. Chapter5

Welcome to remade chapter 5, aaargggg, so hard. enjoy reading.  
  
Shadow peered into the kitchen at the two laughing girls, he raised an eye ridge, Amy spotted him and laughed as she ran to him and gave him a big hug and a kiss (say AWWWWW). Narisha fell to the floor and covered her mouth while she laughed, Amy turned and asked her with a giggle "What's so funny?"  
  
Narisha opened her eyes and wiped a tear away, "How are you gonna tell the others? you know, Sonic, Tails, Rouge, uhh the other ones" she said before covering her face to laugh more. Amy stared and thought, 'I haveta tell them.... don't I...aw crud'.  
  
Narisha got to her feet, holding her gut and still giggling allot, "Well it could be like, 'Hey guys, Guess what? me and Shadow are going out'" she said sarcastically.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes with a grin, Shadow looked at her for a moment and said "Well that sounds like an alright way of telling them, doesn't it?"  
  
Narisha nodded and Amy looked dumbfounded, she giggled and said "Well I'll finish making dinner and then we can decide."  
  
So she fried up the sausages and made some mashed potatoes, they all ate their dinner, Narisha gave some silly glances between Shadow and Amy, but she didn't tease or anything. Then they all cleaned up the lounge room, which had pillows all over the place, things knocked down and the couch had been pulled down backwards. Narisha threw a pillow onto the couch and one on her fold out bed, she poked Shadow and asked "So did you hear me and Amy talking?"  
  
Shadow nodded, then shrugged while saying "Not like I could tell anyone, now could I?"  
  
Narisha giggled, "No, I suppose you couldn't" she replied.  
  
/'=-Next Morning-='  
  
"graaarg" Narisha mumbled, the sun shines through the window and shines RIGHT into her eyes, she pulls her pillow over her head, she hears noises down in the street but ignores it. Then she hears this THUMP near the door, or more like on the wall near the door. Narisha jumps out of bed and she rushes over to Shadow(Amy's room is further away so she wanted to wake Shadow first), "Shadow! there's something outside!" She tried to whisper but shouted at some parts. Shadow threw up a hand and said sleepily, "just go check it out..." then his arm fell down and I think he made a snorting noise.  
  
Narisha gulped and walked to the front door, she held her breath and opened it, she looked around.... 'nothing, wait what's that?!?!' Narisha looked up the hall, there was a pool of blood, Narisha gasped and her eyes searched around for whatever it came from. There were splats of blood going down the hall and... a splat on the wall, right near a note.....  
  
Narisha grabbed the note and threw it in her hat, closing the apartment door, she followed the blood. Down the hall, up the Stairs, through a door... the roof. Narisha pricked up her ears, she couldn't hear anything moving, well there was something down stairs but that's not what she was looking for. She was going to find this 'little helper' because they were hurt.  
  
Narisha stared at the ground, the blood led to behind a large air vent, Narisha held her breath, even though she'd probably done that a couple of times already. She walked over to the air vent and put one hand on it to look around, she jumped when she heard a choking noise.  
  
Just behind the vent lay, a young male wolf (yeah we know who it is don't we?), Narisha's eyes filled with tears, "Joseph...." Narisha fell down near him and picked him up round the shoulders. The young wolf boy opened his weary eyes, they were dark blue and his fur a light grey colour, he wore a plain yellow T-shirt and trousers but they were stained. "Narisha.... your..."  
  
"I'm okay, but...." Narisha gulped hard and found it hard to talk with the tears in her eyes. Joseph blinked and sobbed lightly, "I'll be okay, they only shot me...."  
  
Narisha pulled him close and said quietly, "Don't worry baby brother, I won't let them take you again." She held him close and stood up weakly, she could hear voices coming closer, 'it must be Them....'  
  
She ran to the side of the building and jumped off, grabbing the fire escaped and swinging into a garbage can, "Well that wasn't planned but it was a soft landing" Narisha joked, her brother laughed quietly and coughed a bit. Narisha jumped out off the bin with her brother and looked around, she COULD go back into Amy's apartment, but what if THEY were already there?  
  
"Sis... let's go home...." Joseph whispered, Narisha nodded, "They haven't found me there yet, and they won't find you" she muttered.  
  
Narisha laid him down against the large bin and searched around the small alley way, she was looking for any large blankets, rags, whatever could hide her little brother. Narisha heard her brother say something so she looked, Shadow stood there, tossing a chaos emerald up and down, Amy standing near him tapping her foot.  
  
"Amy? Shadow? What are ya doing? I thought you were asleep" Narisha whispered.  
  
"We were, until the we heard loud noises and someone landing in the bin" Amy giggled. Shadow nodded, "Now you need help or not?" Shadow asked.  
  
Narisha nodded and tears welled up in her eyes, Shadow said 2 words "CHAOS CONTROL" and they disappeared.  
  
Police ran over the rooftop and searched the air vent carefully but couldn't find any traces of the wolf that was there.  
  
/'=-The Forest-='  
  
Narisha sighed with relief and wiped sweat off her forehead, Amy sat next to her with a grin she asked "So is this your little brother?"  
  
Narisha nodded and looked at her younger brother, he was a bit messed up and had a gun wound in the leg, but otherwise he was okay. Shadow threw the raggedy blanket (that one Narisha had used for Shadow) onto the young wolf, he smiled but didn't say anything.  
  
"So your little brother was little helper?" Amy asked yet another question.  
  
Narisha nodded and more tears formed in her eyes, she pulled the note out of her hat and had a read.  
  
Dear Amy, Shadow, Narisha.  
  
I am in grave danger, if you trust me please help I am a friend of that you live with please help me  
  
From little helper  
  
A large splat of blood covers the bottom half of the note, Narisha wiped her eyes, "Joseph... why didn't you tell me you were okay?"  
  
Joseph lifted his head slightly and smiled, "I.. I was afraid... they were following me everywhere, so I got Amy to get you and Shadow away from here" he choked a bit then continued, "If they knew you were here they would have killed you....and I didn't want them to find you because of my notes..."  
  
Narisha sobbed quietly then hugged her little brother tightly, he patted her back and sighed heavily, Amy patted her back too and said "It's okay now...."  
  
Shadow sat against a tree with his eyes closed, obviously he was thinking about something. Narisha finished sobbing but still held her brother tightly, Amy trudged over to Shadow and fell down next to him, He opened an eye to see who it was and just gave a snicker. Amy giggled, "You think I could learn Chaos Control?" Amy asked and played with one of Shadows quills.  
  
Shadow raised an eye ridge, he shrugged, "Maybe.... but why would you want to?" he asked. Amy fidgeted a bit "Oh I don't know, maybe if anything happened to you I could help..." she said childishly.  
  
Amy and Shadow turned their attention to Narisha and Joseph, Narisha was wrapping up his bloody leg and talking about something, probably things that happened while he was gone. Amy pushed herself up and walked over to them, "So do you think it's safe here?" Amy inquired.  
  
Narisha stared blankly for a moment then made a face, trying to think, "Maybe... I don't know, If 'GUN' was around here a day or 2 ago... it might not be..." Narisha replied with a sigh.  
  
Amy gave a smile, "Weeeeelllll, I know somewhere you can stay without worrying about 'GUN'" She said with a snicker.  
  
/'=-Later At Tails' place-='(you know the one in mystic ruins or near it.XD)  
  
"NO way!!!" Whined the two tailed fox, "I can't keep them here, there's no room, and someone might visit and..."  
  
Amy interrupted, "LOOK, they've had it bad for ages, they need somewhere to stay! now let them stay ooooorr...." She gave an evil glance to Tails' plane. Tails waved his hands and shouted, "OKAY OKAY, but I won't cook or nothing"  
  
"That's okay, I'm sure they'll be fine" Amy replied with a cheery smile. Then turned and gave a wave to Narisha, Joseph and Shadow down below, Shadow nodded and Narisha happily picked up her brother and ran up the stairs. Tails sweat dropped as she came to the door, Narisha turned to Tails and bowed, "Thank you for letting us stay" she said then quickly ran in and found somewhere to lay her brother down.  
  
Tails stared at Amy for a while, then he shook his head and asked, "Amy where'd those too come from?"  
  
"Narisha's been living in the forest for the past 3 years and well... I don't know how her brother got here.... oh! and Shadow's alive if Sonic didn't tell you!" Amy said cheerfully and pointed down below.  
  
Tails took a look and grinned, "We should have known that he'd survive" Tails said happily, he sniffled and wiped his nose, then he looked at Amy again "Is he staying with you?" he asked.  
  
Amy blushed and kicked her foot, "Well yeah... and well..." she sighed and looked down at Shadow, he had found himself fascinated with a runaway chao, "Me and Shadow are going out!" She said quickly and then sighed again.  
  
Tails gave a dumbfounded look and immediately shook it off, and said "Well uhhh I'm glad for you" he smiled "Any way, I have to get back to fixing my plane.... don't forget to tell Sonic, will you now?" Tails teased.  
  
Amy pouted, "I'll get around to it, not like he would care anyway" she said and walked down the stairs. Shadow held the chao up to Amy and it put out its arms and said "CHAO CHAO!"  
  
Amy giggled and took it from Shadow, he laughed and said "It kept saying 'Chao chao' and pointing at you so I guess it knows you." Amy tilted her head as she looked at the chao, "Well it doesn't have a bowtie so it's not Cream's... maybe it's one of Tikals"  
  
"Or maybe it just likes you" Shadow remarked, Amy giggled and stroked the chao's head, they looked back at Tails' house and saw Narisha waving happily out the window, Shadow and Amy waved back and then walked away.  
  
/'=-Later at Amy's place-='(Well duh, where else would they go?)  
  
Amy threw her keys onto the small table and fell onto the couch, "PHEW! today's been a hard day, hasn't it?" she sighed, the chao Shadow found came in and fell asleep in the corner. Shadow sat next to her and said with a snicker "Hey isn't this my spot?"  
  
Amy laughed and said "Well if it is you'll have to fight for it!"  
  
Shadow grinned and then tickled Amy, she screamed and laughed "NO NO!!! NOT THERE!! AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" then she fell of the couch, still laughing she said "Now that wasn't fair." Shadow laughed, "Why not? you can tickle me if you want" he said quietly. Amy smiled widely and jumped on him and tickled around a lot, but Shadow didn't laugh, "AWWWW your not ticklish are you?"  
  
Shadow grinned "No, but you are" he tickled her again and Amy shoved a pillow in his face, "Hey, now that's not fair!" he said.  
  
Amy glared at him and then grinned, "well doesn't matter, I'm going to make lunch" she said happily and poked his nose. Amy leaned close to Shadow and they kissed passionately, then she got up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
/'=-Tails' place-='  
  
Tails scratched his head while fidgeting with the tornado 2, not to think what to do next but more of, 'What will Sonic think? of Amy and Shadow?' Tails shrugged and sighed, Whatever he thought it wouldn't matter. Narisha happily laid on the roof to see the sky and the clouds roll by, Joseph was cleaning himself downstairs. Narisha blinked a couple of times, then leaned down towards a window, "Hey Joseph, What happened to Mum and Dad?" she said to her brother.  
  
Joseph sighed a said sadly" They didn't make it...."  
  
"oh....well... at least you did" Narisha said and smiled a little bit, she looked at Tails', he seemed to be fixing something in his plane. Narisha jumped off the roof and walked up behind him, "Hey, can I help at all?" Narisha asked the two tailed fox.  
  
Tails glanced at her then looked back at his plane, "not unless your a technician" Tails said while grabbing another wrench. Narisha tilted her head, "Well uhhh, I don't know what that is but... I just wanna help!" she said happily.  
  
Tails sighed, "okay pass me that wrench" he pointed somewhere in the middle of a pile of wrenches. Narisha stared at the pile and tilted her head, "uhhhh."  
  
"The one with the green handle" Tails muttered. Narisha picked up the one and passed it to him, she smiled and watched him fix the plane.  
  
/'=-A Week Later-='  
  
After a week, everyone had heard about Amy and Shadow, I think a certain someone may have been jealous but he can't mess with love. The best part about Amy going out with Shadow is he's never going to leave her behind, or he would never try to ditch her. They were always together, but Shadow didn't like going out much so they spent more time in the apartment. After all, there was still GUN to worry about. The once blue chao was now pink and red, it kinda looked like Sonic, Amy brought it some shoes to match (now it looks more like Amy with her hair like Sonic's).  
  
"Hey I rented a movie" Amy said cheerfully, holding up a video case. Shadow looked at it, "Romeo and Juliet?" he said curiously.  
  
"Yeah! it's so cute! and romantic" Amy said half dazed and hugging the video case, she smiled widely and looked at Shadow. Shadow grinned "Alright, but I haven't seen much in the way of movie's or TV since I've been alive" he muttered. Amy hugged his arm and yanked him onto the couch, she threw the video in and they began to watch.  
  
/'=-After the Movie-='  
  
Amy yawned and leaned back on Shadow, her head on his chest, Shadow gently stroked Amy's head. Amy was half asleep (movies do that to you) and she said with a yawn, "Shadow".  
  
Shadow looked into her eyes and said "hm?", Amy smiled and looked back at him, "I love you" she said then she closed her eyes and snuggled into Shadows chest. Shadow smiled, "I love you too.." he whispered. They were both about to doze off but! someone knocked at the door, shadow looked at the door and said "huh? uh, Who is it?"  
  
Something giggled behind the door, Shadow raised an eye ridge, "Who is it?" he said again, Amy sleepily lifted her head a bit and looked at the door.  
  
Amy yawned and said "Come in if I know who you are or might be."  
  
have fun reading the 2 ideas I am putting in(because I couldn't decide on one). and please don't flame me for putting in two endings 


	6. Chapter6a

I am so glad so many people actually wanna know what I have in store for option number 2, and why does GUN giggle?(first of, good turns bad) any clue yet? hehehehehehe have fun reading.  
  
The door swung open and Cream jumped in happily, her large ears swinging around, her small chao floating around, looking equally happy. "oh hey cream what's up?"  
  
Cream smiled and looked at the 2 hedgehogs, "Narisha is rebuilding her old home so her and Joseph have somewhere to live" she said cheerfully.  
  
Amy smiled widely "I'm so glad, we should go down and help her, unless she finished already!" Amy laughed and Shadow nodded with a smile. They stood up and followed cream out, Amy's chao followed them too, Amy locked the door and then they all ran down the hallway. Amy snickered, "Hey Shadow, I'm gonna beat you there!" she said happily and then ran faster down the street. Shadow laughed then ran to catch up, Cream ummm jogged? XD, she's not very fast, but she giggled happily as she tried to keep up with the hedgehogs.  
  
They kept running until they reached the forest, Amy and Shadow stopped to let Cream catch up and her chao. They all walk through the forest until they find Narisha's old home.  
  
/'=-Narisha's old home-='(well duh XD)  
  
Narisha hammered away at a piece of wood, Tails was helping too, after all, how could he tolerate a cheerful young noisy wolf girl. Sometimes she creeped him out by accidentally talking about something maybe only Tails would know. Joseph was no problem to him, he seemed to know a bit about mechanics and he wasn't so noisy, Joseph kept whatever happened in the 3 years to himself, but Narisha couldn't stop telling him everything. So Tails and Joseph had learned everything they could about living in the forest all alone for 3 years.  
  
Amy waved and yelled as she ran towards them "HEY! You guys need some help?"  
  
Tails waved, "Sure why not" he shouted. Shadow appeared near them and laughed at Amy when she got close enough, "I beat you" he said with a smirk.  
  
Amy giggled, "Only because... I let you beat me" she said with a pant and playfully pushed his shoulder. Shadow laughed "yeaaaah."  
  
"Hahaha, are you love birds helping or hanging around?" Tails teased. Amy giggled "Your right, we're here to help" she said happily. Narisha waved from the plank she's up on(she's working on the roof), "Heeey, wanna help up here? it should get done today if we work hard enough!" she yelled.  
  
Cream sat under a tree and held cheese and Amy's chao, they are too little to do work so they get to laze about and make lunches.  
  
All Together they make fast work of the ruined house they're repairing/rebuilding, It begins to resemble the pretty house that once stood there, three years ago. Once they finish they all stand back and look at the beautiful house that stands in front of them, It was a large house, the blue roof was large and shaded a large area near it, probably good for seating in. The walls were a greenish colour, to suit the surroundings I suppose.  
  
Narisha gleefully hugged Amy, Shadow, Tails, Cream and Cheese. Amy handed Narisha the little chao(which has yet to be named) and said "Maybe you'd like to raise it, Chao's like forests after all." Narisha sniffled and hugged Amy again, "Thank you...." she sobbed lightly, "I would still be all alone if you never became my friends..."  
  
Amy smiled "I'm glad we're friends, and we'll visit as often as possible" she said happily. Tails just grinned and waved, he must be very happy to have his home to himself again, he walked away and jumped in his plane, "Cream, Amy, want a lift?" he asked.  
  
"Yes please" Cream said with a squeak, Cheese just said "Chao Chao!" Amy shook her head, "No thanks, I'll run back with Shadow" Tails nodded then waved again and flew away in the Tornado.  
  
Narisha sniffled a bit more, she pulled out a necklace with a locket from under her top, she handed it to Amy, "here, in case we ever forget each other...." she said softly. Amy stared at the locket and opened it up, there were 2 small photo's inside, one of Narisha(a couple of years ago) and the other of her whole family, Amy smiled and hugged Narisha, "Are you sure it's okay? I mean, it has you Mum and Dad in it" she asked Narisha.  
  
Narisha waved her hand, "It's k, Joseph has one and I have more than one of that photo." she said cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you" Amy murmured, Shadow stepped forward and passed Narisha something, Narisha looked at it, she jumped and hugged Shadow(Today is full of hugs), He gave her his bracelet, since he had new gloves and the other ones were ruined, then he figured Narisha could have his bracelet, for memories sake.  
  
Amy and Shadow finally decided to leave and Narisha and Joseph waved happily as they watched them leave. Near the exit of the forest, Shadow held Amy's hands and looked into her eyes, "Shadow?" Amy said curiously.  
  
Shadow smiled and blushed a bit, "I know it's only been a week but... Amy.." he paused and got down on one knee and revealed a small box, "Amy Rose, Will you marry me?"  
  
Amy jumped with glee, her heart beat wildly, "YES!!" she hugged him tightly and kissed him.  
  
THE END  
  
Wasn't that lovely? Now I bet your anxious to read Option number 2 ey?-. Please enjoy reading and have fun. 


	7. Chapter6b

Welcome to choice number 2, evil grin this chapter let's my evil imagination go but there is nothing rude so don't worry, or yell at me XD. I am going to enjoy typing this and I hope you like reading it.  
  
There was silence, Amy moaned, "Fine....but you'd better not be a religious caller" Amy muttered. She got to her feet and trudged towards the door, and just at that moment the door flung open and a GUN agent grabbed Amy! Shadow jumped and disappeared(you know that cool thing he does) to avoid bullets, he ran at super sonic(lol) speed but stopped right in front of the agent holding Amy down with a gun pointed at her head. He cringed and lowered his fists, "How could you be one of them? you traitor..." Shadow murmured, The creature gave a giggle(hint hint and NO its not Narisha ,).  
  
The other GUN agents crowded around and pointed their guns, Shadow sighed, Amy squealed and tried to kick free, but no luck. One of the GUN men came forward and put handcuffs on Shadow, he could break them but, Amy's life was at stake.  
  
Shadow glared at the agent, "Tell me! why'd you do it?!" he yelled while the other GUN men were trying to take him away.  
  
"It's my job" said the young wolf known as Joseph(SEE I told you it wasn't Narisha!), Amy was taken by a different bunch of GUN agents, and the place was left empty. Except for the little chao, it largely resembled Amy and just like her, had feelings for Shadow, only difference was it was a chao. It sat there for a brief moment waiting to see if Amy and Shadow would come back, but it will be left waiting for awhile...  
  
/'=-Out of town-='  
  
A blue blur raced across the open fields, he stopped at the very top to look around at the wonderful view. Something distracted him though, several helicopters flew over, he knew those helicopters, "GUN..." Sonic muttered.  
  
"Sonic!!!" a familiar voice yelled, "Hey Tails what's up little bro?" Sonic shouted to his two tailed friend.  
  
Tails ran up to the side of his friend and then panted heavily, more helicopters flew over the top of them, he gasped and pointed, "There! th-that's Narisha's 'Brother!'" he said and then panted some more.  
  
Sonic looked, "what? but that's a..." Sonic was cut off by Tails, "A GUN helicopter!" Tails yelled. He looked worried and angry at the same time, "Narisha and her 'brother' were staying at my place, it was fine but three" he took a breath, "Three days ago, Narisha went for a walk and Joseph went too, and they didn't come back...."  
  
Sonic clenched his hand and hit the ground, he sighed, "Alright then, how bout we go save the 'damsel in distress'" he said to his 2 tailed buddy. Tails nodded and twirled his tails(oh ho ho ho I made a funny XD) and they both ran to follow the helicopters.  
  
Inside one of the helicopters, Amy was kicking and trying to rip the gag off her mouth, she wanted to escape so badly so that Shadow could beat them up or something. After ages of flying the helicopters finally reached the hidden base of GUN. Shadow and Amy were forced inside and led through long corridors, in the cell room a well known wolf girl is throwing a tantrum, Narisha picked up the chair and flung it into the bars, making a huge amount of noise. The guard beyond the bars yelled and pointed his gun, "Hey! stop that or we won't feed you today!" the man threatened.  
  
Narisha just growled and threw more things around, "Fine! no lunch for you!" he teased. Narisha banged on the bars and sneered at him "I Don't Care!!! LET ME OUT!" she screamed and pulled at the bars.  
  
The doors at the end of the hall opened and Shadow and Amy trudged in, several guards around them. They stopped at the cell next to Narisha and threw Amy in, "Amy... Shadow...." Narisha Sniffled.  
  
The guard laughed and said "Well then, how bout if you don't behave your friends don't get fed!"  
  
Narisha pouted and fell onto the floor and hugged her knee's, Shadow was put in a special cell all the way at the other end. Amy kicked the cell door and stuck her tongue out at the guard, then she walked over to the side of the cell to talk to Narisha.  
  
"Narisha? you okay?" Amy asked, Narisha sobbed and covered her face. Amy reached through the bars and patted Narisha back, Narisha was shaking and she looked scared, "He...he's my brother but..." Narisha sobbed.  
  
Amy bit her lip, Narisha's brother was indeed a bad person, and she probably feels stupid for falling for a trap. "he's a traitor... he works for GUN, and he has been for 2 and a half years...."  
  
A voice came over the speakers, "Shut up! I'm here because you never stopped me! same with mum and dad!" Joseph yelled.  
  
Narisha growled quietly "Well I would have stopped you if you even came to see if I was okay!" she screamed and then cried loudly into her sleeve.  
  
The speaker turned off and they heard something hit the wall, 'he must be angry' Amy thought to herself. Narisha took a glance at Amy, she looked concerned, "Narisha.. when did you find out?" Amy asked.  
  
"3 days ago.... I went for a walk and he wanted to come too, so while we were walking I accidently saw his past...." Narisha said sadly with eyes full of tears, "him, mum and dad were being questioned and when they were done they were locked up.... mum and dad were killed for lying... so Joseph told them the truth..."  
  
Amy sniffled and blinked a couple of times, "he told them where I was, what I looked like, what happened when they came and burned down the house... and they liked how evil his spirit seemed so they put him though training and made him what he is today..." Narisha paused and took a deep breath, "After I saw that I tried to run but he called the GUN helicopters... they shot me with a tranquilizer and I woke up here..."  
  
"You've been here for 3 days?!" Amy asked with shock, the guard laughed "Yeah and we haven't fed her either! she's too noisy" he said then laughed again.  
  
Amy pouted and sat on the hard cold floor, she sighed and laid back, "so why do they want you? I mean you can't work for them, you have no super natural powers..." Amy said quietly.  
  
"Yes I do...." Narisha whispered, Amy blinked then clicked her fingers "You can see the past, oh right how could I forget!" Amy said while curling her hair.  
  
The voice came over the speakers, it sounded rattled but controllable, "Bring Shadow to Wing B" the speakers beeped and turned off. Amy gasped "No Leave Shadow Alone!!" She screamed, Several guards ran over to his cell and grabbed him, forcing him down the hall and past the girls, Narisha got up and walked to the bars "Shadow..." she muttered.  
  
Shadow looked but was forced to keep walking, "Maria was a nice girl.... I'm sorry for what happened to her... and you..." she said before he was forced out of the room.  
  
Shadow's look was blank, his thoughts mixing all around in his head, the guards pull at the chain they put on his cuffs but Shadow did not move. An older agent swung his weapon at Shadow but it stopped before it hit his head, he groaned and the other men looked weirdly.  
  
One of the men laughed at him and said "What's the matter, can't bring yourself to hurt the useless creation?"  
  
Sweat trickled down the man's face, the other men gasped as one of them tried to take his weapon, it wouldn't move, and Shadow just stood there, deep in thought, "My memories are real" Shadow said very quietly. The guard near the older man said "What did you say?"  
  
Shadow glared at the man and he got a fright, Shadow's eyes began to change colour, the voice over the speaker came on "What's taking so long?! Can't you handle a stupid hedgehog?"  
  
The Guards all panicked when his quills changed rapidly, Amy and Narisha could see lights flashing at the bottom of the door, "What's going on?" Amy wondered.  
  
Shadow turned Silver and glowed rather brightly, His quills were slightly higher up and his red stripes stayed the same(but it's not like you wouldn't know what his super form looked like). A guard pulled up his Gun and aimed it at Shadow's head, he fired the gun and the bullet rebounded and hit the wall. Shadow made a blast of energy that made all the guards fall down, unconscience.  
  
Shadow then blasted through the door to the cells, Amy and Narisha yelled and jumped happily as Shadow tore the doors off the cells, Amy hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. Narisha picked up a chair and threw it at approaching guards. Shadow pointed to the door and said "There's an exit through there, you know the way we came in... I have something to take care of, so go ahead."  
  
Amy and Narisha Nodded, they quickly ran down the hall, more guards came and Shadow shouted "Chaos Spear!" and knocked them all out, or killed them, whichever you prefer.  
  
Shadow floated and flew off, deeper into the base, then he spotted something, "What are you doing here?" he yelled and stopped flying.  
  
Sonic brushed back his quills "Adventure calls me anywhere, but would you believe Tails was worried about Narisha?" he said and gave a silly look.  
  
"Well their out now so you can leave, I have something to do" he said and then floated more, Sonic nodded slightly, "Well I COULD but you should know me by now, I don't turn down any Adventure."  
  
"Except the ones with Amy" Shadow murmured, he caught Sonic by surprise with that remark, Sonic shrugged "Well alright, you do it your way, but don't get too cocky" Sonic said with a laugh and then ran in the other direction.  
  
Shadow flew down the corridors and came to a room, he walked in and spotted Joseph, "there you are...."  
  
Joseph sat in his chair and had his feet up on the desk, he didn't seem to care that Shadow was in there. Shadow clenched his fists, "Why'd you do it? to your sister?! and why are you after me?!" Shadow yelled angrily.  
  
Joseph sat up properly and looked at Shadow, "You want to know?" he said quietly, "First off, I did it because I don't care about her, it's my job not to care" Shadow interrupted him "You didn't care before you were even a GUN agent!" Joseph nodded slowly, "Your right, I didn't care about anyone, and to top it off, we were after you because you are the 'Ultimate life form' and we wanted your data to make a powerful robot, then we would despose of you"  
  
Shadow gritted his teeth, then with a sonic boom he was standing right in front of Joseph, "Well Joseph, you have a problem now... your prisoners have escaped, your sister knows you don't care about her and..." he paused and grinned widely, "Your never going to see any of your family ever again, because they've gone to heaven, and your not going to see them there, Narisha will, but you won't"  
  
"Doesn't matter, you'll be joining me when you die" Joseph muttered, Shadow smirked "only one problem with that Joseph, Ultimate life forms don't Die, and I wouldn't end up with you anyway." Shadow appeared at the doorway and said the last words Joseph ever heard, "Chaos Control!!"  
  
With one flash, The wolf disappeared, never to be seen again, Shadow turned around and he turned back to normal, he skated out of the base, not a single agent tried to stop him. When Shadow reached the exit he was greeted with a large bear hug from Amy, and they fell to the ground, when he got back up, Narisha stepped forward and said "Thank you.... you are the best friends I could have asked for.... and Shadow..." she paused for a brief moment, "thank you for making it so my parents can rest easy, knowing that their terrible son is no longer a threat..."  
  
Shadow looked surprised at Narisha, she'd already seen it in his past, maybe she actually knew it was going to happen after all, could be why she reminded him of Maria. Sonic rubbed his nose, "Well I'm done with this, let's go home and eat Chili dogs!" he gladly announced to all around him. Tails laughed and nodded, "well I have the tornado 2 coming if anyone wants a lift."  
  
"?? But Tails... who's flying it?" Amy asked, Tails rubbed his head, and a silly smile appeared on his face, "I uhh asked Rouge and Knuckles to bring it up..." he laughed slightly.  
  
They all laughed and walked away from the base.  
  
The night after, Shadow proposed to Amy, And Tails invited Narisha to stay at his place if she has no where else to go, Sonic only did his usaul thing, running around doing nothing. Rouge and Knuckled gladly announced that they were engaged.  
  
Shadow thought quietly to himself while Amy cooked dinner, on what he did at the base, he became super, without the chaos emeralds. The main thing he remembers, is when Narisha said about Maria and he stood still in the hall, was he saw an angel, standing just beyond touch, her beautiful blonde hair swaying and she had her arms around to wolves. Narisha's parents and mainly Maria, gave him the power to turn super. When the image disappeared Shadow had turned super, It was all thanks to Maria, and Narisha's parents.  
  
Rest in Peace: Maria Robotnic, Gorden Wolf and Karen Wolf.(they don't have proper last names)  
  
THE END  
  
Thank you for reading Someone Found Shadow, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! I redid it very much so PLEASE don't flame me again, that really does burn. Well stay tuned for new stories that will hit my side of the world any day now! XD 


End file.
